Finding the Doctor: A Superwholock story
by crzykittyfangirl
Summary: When Rose Tyler, Sam and Dean's childhood friend, literally falls back into their lives, she asks them to help reunite her with the Doctor. They agree and along with Sherlock and John, they help her to track him down.
1. Rose Tyler

Dean stared at her, Rose Tyler. His and Sam's childhood friend. She was...he shook his head, whatever she was, it couldn't be human not anymore. No human could fall from a fifteenth story window and survive nearly unscathed.

"What are you Rose?" He asks, his hazelish green eyes narrowing.

"I don't know what you mean boys." She answers in a soft tone.

"How did you survive that fall?" Sam questions, his head tipped to one side. "Maybe you're lucky or maybe you're not human."

"Maybe you're an angel. Maybe you've always been an angel." Dean muses.

"Why would an angel be looking for the Doctor?" Sam asks more to Dean than Rose.

Rose sighs. "There was a war. He and I….were I found him again but we had to be separated once more." Rose says, her voice quiet and sad, filled with old pain. "Look, all I want is to be with the man I love." She continues.

"Since when do angels fall in love?" Dean asks, his brows scrunching in confusion.

"Perhaps that's a question you ought to ask Castiel." Rose answers.

"Cas? What does Cas have to do with anything?"

"He has nothing to do with the Doctor but everything to do with your question of since when do angels fall in love."

Dean frowns, his nose wrinkling. "I don't get what you mean. What does my question have to do with Cas?"

Rose smiles and shakes her head. "Dean Winchester, are you really that oblivious?" She sighs. "That angel or man has given up everything, done anything to keep you safe. To make sure those eyes of yours don't get more broken and pained."

"What?" Dean asks, more confused than ever.

"Rose sighs again and shakes her head. "Nevermind. Please help me find the Doctor. I need him, I've survived without him for…."She trails off. "For far too long. I need him back."

"Of course we will." Sam chimes in, giving Rose a kind smile.

She gave him smile back. "Thank you. You have no idea how this means to me." She continued in a whisper. "How much I've missed him all these years."

"Rose, just how many years has it been since you've seen the Doctor?" Sam asks

She frowns, slender fingers tapping her chin. "Well for me, about 400 years but for him...only 200." She answers after a moment.

Dean's eyes widen. "That would make you… what? 422?" He questions.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Rose says her hazel eyes sad and far away.

"How is that possible?" Dean wonders.

"Something happened to me while I was travelling with the Doctor. I-I had to save him and in the process there was an incident which over the years has turned me less and less human. I can still feel and love...and well I'm still human in that sense. But biologically, not anymore."

"Interesting." Sam muses.

Rose just nods, her hazel eyes sad and distant.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I promise, we will not rest until we've found a way to get you back to him." Sam says kindly, a fierce conviction in his voice.

She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you Sam."

He nods at her, giving her a smile back then turned to Dean. " we're going to need Sherlock. If anyone can find the Doctor, it's him."

Dean sighs. "The guy annoys the crap out of me, but you've got a point. Cas can help too."

"Alright. I'll call Sherlock. You can contact Cas. He listens to you." Sam says and walks out of the room as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Deans nods and pulls out his phone too, quickly dialing the number he knew by heart. It begins ringing. A moment later, he answers. "Dean. What's wrong?"

"We need your help Cas. Our childhood friend, Rose...she needs help getting back to the Doctor."


	2. Arrival of Sherlock

"The Doctor's Rose is your friend?"

"We knew her as kids. We hadn't seen her in years until she showed up during a case. We're all back at the bunker now."

I'm on my way." He says then hangs up.

"Is he coming?" Rose asks

"Yes. He's on his way."

"Thank you Dean."

"You're welcome Rose."

Sam walks back into the room. "Sherlock says he'll help. John too."

"How soon can they all be here?" Rose asks, looking at both at them.

Before Dean or Sam could answer, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Deans says. "It's probably Cas." He hurries up the stairs and opens the door. Sure enough, Cas is standing there, looking a bit disheveled, his blue eyes full of worry. "Dean."

"Cas." Dean greets then opens the door wider. "Come in."

He gave a nod and followed Dean down the stairs and into the map room where Rose and Sam were.

"Hello Sam."

"Nice to see you Cas."

"You too Sam." He replies then turns to Rose. "You must be the Doctor's Rose."

She blinked in surprise then gave him a smile. "Yes. I suppose I am. Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"Dean. Is there anything I can do to help at the moment?"

"Yes, there is. It would be much faster if you could retrieve Sherlock and John."

"I'm on it." He says then teleports away.

"Thank you Dean."

"You're welcome Rose. You're our friend. Winchesters help their friends."

"I remember. I appreciate that."

Cas reappears, Sherlock and John holding onto him. "That was most unpleasant. Do not subject me to that again." Sherlock says immediately letting go of Cas.

"Sorry Sherlock. That was my fault. I needed the help of you and John. I didn't want to wait while you took an aeroplane here." Rose explains.

He looks at her, his blue green eyes quickly taking in everything about her appearance. She sighs slightly, knowing he was seeing her messy hair, disheveled clothing, part of her finger where her ring from James Smith once was, the dark circles under her eyes…"I know what you're seeing. Yes, I'm been through some trauma and I haven't been sleeping well. I did use to wear a ring. It was from my former husband. He died. He told me that when the day came that he died to remove my wedding ring and give to Tony. My younger brother. So that's what I did. My hair and clothes are messy because I've been traveling for many days."

He smiled in his slight way. "Only you, Molly and John can do that."

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm going to say before I say it."

"Guess we're special." She quips giving him her tongue touched smile.

"Perhaps. Now why do you need our help?"

"I need to find the Doctor."


	3. A conversation about Bad Wolf

"I haven't seen him in many years but I will do my best to help." Sherlock says.

"Thank you."

He dips his head then strode off, a thoughtful look on his face.

"He's very fond of you, you know. Thinks almost as highly of you as he does of Molly." John pipes up after Sherlock has walked off.

Rose raises an eyebrow. "That is quite a compliment. Seeing as you and me both know he's in love with her. Even if he doesn't know it himself."

John smiles slightly. "Yes. Though, I think he may be slowly figuring it out."

"We can only hope. Poor Molly has waited for too long."

"Yes she has. Now enough about him. We're here to help you."

Rose nods. "How long do you think it'll take to find the Doctor?"

"Depends. But with Sherlock, Cas and the Winchesters...it shouldn't take long. A couple days. At most, a week."

"Alright. I've waited 400 years. I can wait 2-7 more days."

"I'm sorry what? You've waited 400 years? But you don't look a day over twenty two."

"Yes...well...something happened back when I was traveling with the doctor as a result of me saving his life and over the years has slowly turned me into well...something close to him in biology."

"You've changed species? How is that possible."

"I'm not sure of exactly how, but I do know it has to do with Bad Wolf."

"That's you? I've heard of her but…" he shakes his head in wonderment. "I didn't think she would be someone I know."

"I am Bad Wolf and Bad Wolf is me. I create myself. I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me." Rose answers her voice taking on an almost echolike quality and her cockney disappearing somewhat.

"That's Bad Wolf?"

"Yes." Rose says, her voice back to normal.

"Interesting."

"She is certainly that. She's gotten me out of a lot of tough spots over the years."

"Ah. She sounds intriguing. Too bad we can't all have a Bad Wolf." John muses.

"Yes. That would be rather fascinating wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would."


	4. Hope

A couple days later

"Rose! I think I found something!" Sam calls, his voice ringing out cheerfully into the bunker.

She grins hopping up from where she had been nursing a cup of tea. Racing to his side, she leans over his shoulder peering at the computer screen. "That does sound like him." She remarks scanning the article about a strange man who had reportedly the lives of three people on a ship filled with strange statues. "How long ago was this article written?"

"Three days ago. He might be on earth. Can you contact him somehow?" Sam asks

"I used to have the TARDIS number but I tried as soon as I got back to this universe and it didn't work. Bloody idiot probably disconnected it."

"Alright. I've got an idea. Cas, Dean!"

The two of them walk into the room. "What is it Sam?" Dean asks coming over to where Sam was sitting.

"I need you and Cas to go check out this spot. See if there's any evidence the Doctor was there."

"Alright. Let's go Cas."

They teleport away and Sam sighs. "Let's see if Sherlock and John have found anything."

Rose nods. "That's a good idea."

He stands and they head into the library where Sherlock and John are sitting at a table. John looks up as they enter. "Hello Sam, Rose." He greets

"We have not found anything so I would appreciate it you would leave us." Sherlock says his deep voice serious.

"Right then, that's all we came in here for."

They head back into the map room as Dean and Cas reappear.

"The Doctor was definitely there. There were traces of the TARDIS's time signature and an outline of where he parked it." Cas says

Dean nods in agreement. "The Doctor has been there."


	5. Finally Getting Somewhere

"This is great news! That means we're close." Sam says cheerfully.

"Cass, I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you could take Sherlock to where you just took Dean and see if he can deduce anything?"

"Yes."

"Great. Sherlock! Come in here please!" Sam calls.

He enters the room, looking irritated. "What?"

"I need you to go with Cass to where the Doctor was last and see if you can deduce anything about where he might have gone."

"Very well."

Cass grips Sherlock's shoulder and they leave.

"Hopefully they'll find something that might help us figure out where the Doctor might be." Dean says

"I hope so." Rose answers walking back over to where she had been sitting before and grabbing her cup of tea then coming back to where Sam and Dean were.

"We'll find him Rose. I promise." Dean says conviction blazing in his hazelish green eyes.

She gives him a small smile. "Thank you Dean."

He nods and gives her a smile back.

A couple minutes pass then they reappear. "Sherlock, did you find anything?"

"Yes. The Doctor was there. I found this in the indent of the TARDIS." He says pulling a longish dark brown hair out of his breast pocket.

"Whose is it?"

"Judging from the length and texture, male well taken care of."

"But who does it belong to?"

"I don't know yet. Could be the Doctor or one of his current companions." Sherlock says. "Rose, how did you get to this world? Last time I saw the Doctor he said you had been trapped in a parallel world for good."

"Yeah...well once you travel with him, you start to believe anything's possible. I did it with this." She replies holding up her wrist and showing everyone her immensely modified vortex manipulator.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Rose grins tipping her head to one side. "Depends on what you think it is."

"A modified vortex manipulator."

"Then yes, it is what you think it is."

"Extraordinary. Did you build this yourself?"

"With some help from Torchwood. Can we analyze the hair somehow?" Rose asks bringing the topic back to the matter at hand.

"Yes. We have some police friends who can do it for us." Sam says.

Rose grins. "Of course you do."

Two days later

"The results are back? What did they say?" Dean asks.

"Our scanners couldn't identify the species but the hair belongs to a male, green eyes and light skin." Jody says

"What do you mean the scanners can't identify the species?"

Jody sighs. "Just that Dean. Whoever the hair belongs to, they're not human."

"Really? That's great news. Thanks Jody."

"Why that's great news, I don't understand but glad to help Dean."

"Talk to you soon Jody. Tell Claire and Alex hi from Sam and me."

"Will do, Bye Dean."

"Goodbye Jody." He says and hangs up. "Rose! I've got great news!"

Rose looks up from a book of lore she had been reading to help on the latest case. "What is it?"

"The person who the hair belongs to, they're not human."

"That means it's probably the Doctor's!"

"Most likely."

"So what now?"

"I don't know. Can you try the TARDIS number again?"

"I guess so. It's worth a try." Rose says pulling her phone out of her pocket. She scrolls through her contacts for the TARDIS number. "Found it."

"Call it." Sam urges.

"Alright." She presses call with shaking fingers. It rings and rings but no one picks up. She sighs and hangs up. "Either he's on an adventure, he's so deep in the TARDIS he can't hear the phone ringing or it really is disconnected."

"Well, we'll have to figure out another way to find him then." Sam says.

"Don't worry Rose. We will find him no matter what."

"Thanks Dean. I know we will."


	6. Sherlock Has a Suggestion

"There is something I can do." Sherlock says speaking up from where he had been leaning in the doorway of the main room.

"What?" Rose asks, her hazel eyes meeting his blueish green ones.

"I can go back to London. If he stops off anywhere on earth, it's more than likely going to be London."

"You would do that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Sherlock." Rose says giving him a smile.

He nods, giving her a slight one back.

"Should I return them to 221B?" Cass speaks up.

"Yes. Please do."

"Very well." Cass says.

He puts his hands on Sherlock and John's shoulders and they leave.

They stand there in silence other than the occasional tapping of Rose's foot on the floor. A moment later Cass reappears.

"They have been returned to 221B. What would you like me to do?"

Dean sighs looking over at Sam and Rose. They both shrug their shoulders. "I don't know Cass. I'm not sure there's anything we can do until we hear back from Sherlock and John."

"Alright then." Cass says going over and picking up a book of lore and sitting down.


	7. The Work pays off

Three days later

Rose's phone rings out in the in the quietness of the bunker making the four of them jump. She quickly answers it. "H-Hello?"

"Rose. This morning, one of my contacts in the homeless network informed me that 1960s London Police box has been spotted on a street corner near a club called The Smasher in Edinburgh Scotland. It wasn't there the day before."

She gasps. "That's brilliant! Thank you Sherlock! Please tell your contact a million times thank you!" She says happily.

"You are quite welcome Rose. Perhaps I'll see you again someday."

"Perhaps you will. Goodbye Sherlock Holmes."

"Goodbye Rose Tyler." He says then hangs up.

She puts her phone away turning to Cass. "Please take me there right away. I can't waste another minute. Goodbye Sam and Dean Winchester. Thank you for all your help. I hope I see you again one day!"

"Goodbye Rose. Glad we could help. Look us up if you're ever in the neighborhood again." Dean says grinning.

"You'll always be our friend Rose, never forget that." Sam chimes in.

"Thanks boys." She says then Cass walks over and grips her shoulder and they disappear.

They reappear outside the Smasher and Rose looks around quickly spotting the TARDIS on a corner just like Sherlock had said. "Thank you Castiel."

"You are quite welcome Rose Tyler." He says then disappears again.

She grins at the TARDIS then rushes over pulling out her key to unlock the door with a shaking hand. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Shutting it behind her, she marveled at the interior. It had changed since she had last been inside but it was still gorgeous.

"Hello." She says trailing a finger along the console. "I've missed you." She smiles when feels a warmth in her mind and a soft chime. "Well I'm glad you missed me too. Is the Doctor here?" There a soft chime of affirmation, then a picture of him reading next to the fire in the library appeared in her head. "So he's regenerated. Wonder how it happened this time…Thank you for showing where he is my friend. Now which one of these staircases leads to the library?" There is another soft chime then she feels the equivalent of a gentle mental shove towards the left staircase.

"Thank you." She says giving the console one last caress before heading up and down the corridor.


	8. The Doctor and Something Extraordinary

They reappear outside the Smasher and Rose looks around quickly spotting the TARDIS on a corner just like Sherlock had said. "Thank you Castiel."

"You are quite welcome Rose Tyler." He says then disappears again.

She grins at the TARDIS then rushes over pulling out her key to unlock the door with a shaking hand. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Shutting it behind her, she marveled at the interior. It had changed since she had last been inside but it was still gorgeous.

"Hello." She says trailing a finger along the console. "I've missed you." She smiles when feels a warmth in her mind and a soft chime. "Well I'm glad you missed me too. Is the Doctor here?" There a soft chime of affirmation, then a picture of him reading next to the fire in the library appeared in her head. "So he's regenerated. Wonder how it happened this time…Thank you for showing where he is my friend. Now which one of these staircases leads to the library?" There is another soft chime then she feels the equivalent of a gentle mental shove towards the left staircase.

"Thank you." She says giving the console one last caress before heading up and down the corridor.

After a moment she slipped off her shoes so she could be extra quiet and sneak up on him and surprise him. Once there, she paused a moment in the doorway taking in the familiar room. It hadn't changed much since she had last seen it. It was bigger and the armchairs looked cushier but other than that it was just the same. The Doctor was sitting in a red armchair his legs on a matching ottoman feet crossed at the ankles and a pair of round specs on his face. She wasn't at the right angle to see the title of the book he was reading but knowing him it was some sort of chemistry or quantum physics book.

Smiling softly at the scene she came into the room, setting her shoes down by the door then padded quietly across the carpet to behind his chair. She leaned down, her mouth nearly touching his ear. "Doctor." She whispers.

Starting, he looks around and when he sees her, his eyes widen and he stands up so fast he nearly falls over. "Rose-How did you-How are you-Oh nevermind that. Come here." He says floundering for words for a moment before giving her a smile and holding his arms out for a hug.

She grins rushing into his arms and hugging him tightly. He hugs her back just as hard.

He pulls away a bit after a moment to look at her. "I have missed you Rose Tyler." He states his long fingers pushing a lock of golden hair behind her ear.

She smiles meeting his green eyes with her hazel and leaning into his touch. "I've missed you too Doctor. So very much." She says.

He grins at her for a moment then frowns a bit. "Rose, how are you here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I-On the other world's Gallifrey I was able to trade for a dimension hopper then used it to modify my vortex manipulator. When James Smith, the metacrisis died, he told me to give my wedding ring to Tony and to find you."

"There's a Gallifrey in Pete's world? And sorry, hold on...who's Tony?"

"Yes there is. I was surprised too. Tony is my brother. Mum's son with Pete."

"Ah. Rose, how long has it been for you?" He asks.

She sighs. "200 years." she says quietly.

"Oh Rose…" he says pulling her close again. "I am so sorry you had to be alone for so long. Never again."

She gives him her tongue touched grin. "Suppose that means I can stay?"

"Of course you can. Also, there's something I should-no need to say. Something I never said because I was afraid." He says mouth nearly brushing her ear. He sucks in a breath then speaks again. "Rose Tyler, I love you." He finishes and pulls back slightly to look at her.

She is staring at him, awed, joyful look on her face before she breaks into a smile that seems to make her eyes shine. "I love you too, you daft Timelord."

He grins at her. "Now, I believe this is where I'm meant to be doing this." He says then kisses her.

Her lips are still against his for a split second then begins kissing him back, fingers sliding up and down his back along his spine. He shivers and in retaliation he traces a finger gently along her neck.

After another moment they pull away, grinning at each other. "I've been wanting you to do that for a long time."

"I know. I'm sorry." He says kissing her nose lightly.

"Now-" He is cut off by Rose putting a finger on his lips.

"Before we swan off on another adventure, there's something I should tell you."

He smiled against her finger before removing it and taking her hand in his. "What's that?"

"Bad Wolf she-Something happened. I think I've been changing for a long time most likely before we got separated the first time. But anyway, I don't know if I can regenerate or not and I'd rather not test that but well…" She takes his other hand and rests both of them on her hearts.

His green eyes widen then a bright smile lights up his face before he moves his hands to wrap his arms around her and spins her around in delight. "That is magnificent Rose Tyler!" He says and she laughs too, their laughter mingling to make a joyful cacophony.

He sets her down still grinning broadly then sobers a little, his smile turning softer. He presses his forehead to hers. "I never thought I would be able to ask you this...because as a human you couldn't sustain it, but now I can. Rose Tyler, would you do the honour of becoming my bondmate?"

She grins nodding. "Oh yes, a thousand times yes. There isn't anything I'd like better. I just- I never thought that we could-That we would ever even kiss let alone...this.

"Rose, I-That is my previous self he and I both regret so much how much we could have had with you and didn't get to have. He never dreamed he could have this with you but it's something he, the me before him and the me I am now have wanted to have with you since run and I don't want to waste time anymore. Now," he grins again, pulling a ribbon out of his pocket and steps back a bit then takes one of her hands in his before wrapping the ribbon around both of their hands. "Normally this would be done by Gallifreyan officials and your father would be present but it'll have to be just us."

"I'd rather it be just us anyway." Rose says in a whisper feeling like there was a sort of spell that had fallen over them, as if even the Tardis herself was holding her breath.

"Me too. Now for the vows. This-well I'm going to give you my nickname and my well...house I suppose you could call it which together is what I was called in the academy on Gallifrey. My true name, I'll give you at the end which will seal the bond. Are you ready?"

"Yes, forever."

He nods, giving her another soft smile. "I, Theta Sigma Lungbarrow do promise to give you, Rose Marion Tyler my hearts through each and every one of my lives."

"I, Rose Marion Tyler do promise to give you, Theta Sigma Lungbarrow my hearts through each and every one of my lives."

"I, Theta Sigma Lungbarrow consent and gladly give Rose Marion Tyler my mind and everything I am, everything I was and everything I will be. I am yours."

"I, Rose Marion Tyler consent and gladly give Theta Sigma Lungbarrow my mind and everything I am, everything I was and everything I will be. I am yours."

"I, Theta Sigma Lungbarrow do promise Rose Marion Tyler my soul to protect and heal from the darkness and cultivate the light."

"I, Rose Marion Tyler do promise Theta Sigma Lungbarrow my soul to protect and heal from the darkness and cultivate the light."

"Okay, now this is where the actual bonding is, when we connect our minds." He says unwrapping the ribbon from their hands and letting it pool on the floor. "Put your hands on my temples and I'll do the same to you."

"Ok." Rose raises shaking hands to his temples then closes her eyes. She feels a light touch on her own.

"Now, let down your barriers, can you feel me on the edge of your mind?" His voice is soft and quiet, filled with so much warmth and love.

She slowly let down the barriers around her mind she had built up over the long years alone until she can feel his warm presence on the edge of her mind. "I feel you."

"Good, reach out with your mind to where you can feel my presence and trace that back to me."

"Ok." She says and reaches out mentally following his warmth in her mind until she touches his mind with hers.

He shivers a bit at the feeling of her in his mind where it had been silent for so long then leans down and whispers the syllables of his name in her ear. She whispers back her own name, created from time itself from she looked into the Tardis and the Tardis looked into her.

A soft gasp comes from both of them, as they see their golden intertwined timelines stretching off into eternity. They slowly withdraw from each other's minds and open their eyes, hazel meeting green.

"Rose Tyler, you are so extraordinary and god I love you." The Doctor's awed, love filled voice whispers in the stillness.

She grins at him. "You Doctor, My Theta are the most brilliant, wonderful, mad person I've ever met and I love you so very much."

He just grins back at her and pulls her close, she can feel his love and awe and pure happiness in her head. He speaks after a moment. "Now as I was saying before we got wonderfully distracted, the Ponds, Amy and Rory the ones I've been traveling with for a while now are getting married soon or tomorrow. How would you like crash Amy's bachelorette party while I crash Rory's stag?" He says and she feel his love for her, immense fondness for Amy and Rory and need for her to come with him.

"Sounds like fun. Although wait, Is her full name Amelia? I knew a girl named Amelia Pond when I was younger."

"Really? Her name is Amelia Pond."

Rose grins. "Right, so where is her party?"

"At a club called Time Warp which is coincidentally right across the street from The Smasher where Rory's is."

"Wow, you actually managed to get the driving right for once."

"Oi! I'm much better than I used to be sort...sometimes.."

"Right."

He rolls his eyes at her. "Now, come on, time to crash our respective parties." He says holding out his arm for her to take.

She grins again taking his arm and they head down the corridor and back down the stairs to re enter the console room.

"So how do like her new look?" He asks spreading his hands around the area.

"I think it's wonderful. Very Spock."

"What do you think about my look?"

"Theta…fishing for compliments are you? You're very handsome. But for the record, you've always been handsome, and I love the bowtie. It's very you."

He grins, putting an arm around her. "Thanks love, and as I say, Bowties are cool."

She laughs. "Only on you."

"I'll have you know Rose Tyler that I am the epitome of fashion."

"Of course. Now, I believe we have some parties to crash."

"Right you are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose slipped inside the club having learned how to move unnoticed after all of her years at Torchwood. Heading towards a door in the back marked private party. Opening it, she poked her head in, looking around the room. Her hazel eyes darted all around trying to spot Amy's bright ginger hair. She spotted her in the middle of the room talking and laughing.

Grinning, Rose quickly went in, shutting the door quietly behind her. Using all of her Torchwood skills to be extra quiet, she snuck up behind Amy.

"Boo!" She says in her ear.

Amy whips around and her eyes widen. "No way! Rose Tyler? I thought you were dead!"

Rose grins. "Nah. Never."

"Oh, it's so great to see you! Where have you been?"

"Ah you know, a parallel world."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow, well I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad to be here. However, I have come to collect you for the Doctor."

"You know the Doctor? Like know him, know him?"

"You could say that. In fact ...you could say I know him better than anyone. Now, shall we go?" Rose asks grinning at her.

"Definitely!" Amy says. "I'm afraid I shall have to depart ladies."

Rose laughed and held out her arm to her. "Would you accompany me to the TARDIS?"

"I would be delighted." Amy replies, linking her arm with Rose's.


End file.
